


Late Start

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Light-Hearted, Lightsabers, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Over the Top, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evillllll Sith Emperor Theo Raeken has struck deep into the heart of the Jedi Order and poisoned the great General Stilinski, forcing his son, the proud and handsome Jedi Master, Stiles, to turn to the Dark Side if he wants to have any chance at saving him! Will the Evillllll Emperor corrupt this studly Jedi into ruling beside, under, and on top of him forever?! Or will Master Jedi Scott redeem his once noble and close friend?!</p>
<p>(It's over the top, it's ridiculous, I love Star Wars, and this is just a bit of fun!)</p>
<p>Copious use of exclamation points ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Start

He flicked the button on the lightsabre and the energy blade disappeared. The air was heavy with the seared smell of flesh and Master Jedi Stiles looked up as the last body fell to one side. He breathed deep and felt his hands shake, before glancing at the grinning figure standing beside him, dressed in black robes and red light spilling from his eyes, clapping his hands slowly. “Excellent work, Stiles! They were weak! They could not hope to stand against you.”

“Be silent, Emperor Theo! This was…”

“A necessary part of your training! You must embrace the Dark Side of the Force!”

“No, this is wrong!” Master Stiles shuddered as he looked at the dead faces of the Council all around him. “This is your fault! You made me do this!” 

Emperor Theo grinned wider as Stiles turned furiously on him. “Yes! Harness your hatred, let it make you strong! Strike me down, Stiles! I am defenceless!” He reeled backwards as the Jedi punched him, again and again, using the hilt of the lightsabre. “Hahahaha!” Emperor Theo cackled through bloody teeth. “Yes! Excellent!” He laughed as Stiles bloodies his nose once more. “Soon you shall become my new apprentice!” 

“I’ll never serve you, Theo!” Stiles backed off and glared at him again.

“Ah hahahaha, but you already are!” As Theo gestures to the fallen around him, “And soon you shall have enough power in the Dark Side to save your father, mwhahahahaaa!” 

Stiles scowled at Emperor Theo defiantly before glancing down at his blood spattered hands. “Gah! It’s the only way! If I must…”

“Stiles! What are you doing?!” The surprised shout came from the doorway and Stiles looked across the gore covered room.

“Master Jedi Scott!”

“Is this…Why is Sith Emperor Theo here? And General Stilinski! What’s going on?”

Jedi Master Stiles let his eyes dart between his father and his friend. “He has a Dark Side plague; the Emperor will help me cure it if I join him. But I’m not strong enough yet. It’s…This has to be done!” He finished boldly as Master Scott shook his head sadly.

“I cannot let you do this! You are a Jedi Master, Stiles! One of the strongest in the Force! Don’t give in to your emotions!” Scott circled around him until he stood between the Jedi and General Stilinski.

“I can’t let my father die, Scott! I must save him!” Stiles glared at his friend as Emperor Theo smirked behind him. “Stand aside, I don’t want to have to kill you too!”

"That you would even think that..." Scott closed his eyes as he brought his sabre up to his face, igniting the blade as his eyes opened. “I cannot let you leave, either of you! Too many innocent lives are at risk!”

“Gah! Damn you Master Scott!”

“Your father is failing, my apprentice! You must decide quickly!” Emperor Theo whispered in his ear as Stiles growled at his former friend.

“I will save my father, Scott!”

“He doesn’t need saving, Stiles! You-“ 

“Liar!” Emperor Theo cried out and lightning flashed across the room from his fingertips, striking Scott’s lightsabre and spiralling off towards General Stilinski. 

Stiles’ eyes widened in horror as General Stilinski clutched his chest. “No! You idiot, Scott!” Master Stiles lashed out with his hand, Force-pushing Scott backwards towards the broken windows of the Chancellor’s stateroom, pulling out his lightsabre and igniting it as he advanced towards the Jedi.

“Yes! Yes! Kill him! Kill him and finally you shall be powerful enough to join me! And together we can rule the galaxy! Mwhahahaha!”

The General slumped over as Stiles looked from Emperor Theo to Jedi Master Scott...

 

“Psst! Stiles!” He blinked his eyes awake and looked up as Theo threw a handful of popcorn at him. “Wake up, idiot, it’s starting!”

“Wha...oh.” He gazed up at the silver screen, hearing the nearby attendant apologize for the delay and then the cinema plunged into darkness as the iconic music blared around them “TA DA! DA, DA, DAAA!” _Episode Seven..._

**Author's Note:**

> Friend of mine gave me the idea for this; stressed that it should be completely over-the-top, while also reflecting on the fact that Theo seems to enjoy getting punched in the face (Stiles? Malia?) and the fact he's practically a Dark Lord of the Sith the way he's been trying to get Stiles into his pack...Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
